


Green

by Creative_loveaddict9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Realization, takes place in -inside man episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_loveaddict9/pseuds/Creative_loveaddict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green follows it him. It protects him and reminds him of home. Green is happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very detailed on the episode itself. Its just sort fic of Castiel inner thoughts & feelings.

The psychic observed the angel before him. He never thought he’d see the day, something he had read in books is standing in front of him, something he never believed to exist. He couldn’t read his thoughts, and from his expression the angel was trying his best not to give much away. “All I’m getting from you is …colors.” he stated, walking around him to take in any detail he can find,

"Colors?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. There are purples… and a little orange." he said staring at the man intently. "But mostly green."

Castiel’s heart sped up and he willed himself to let the statement brush by him. Green. Green is the color that reminds him of cool grass and buzzing bee’s. It takes him back to when he would sit on the park bench and watch the day go by, but mostly it reminded him of home. It spoke to him and told him he wasn’t alone. He is wanted and cared about. Green is his happiness and the color of his favorite persons eyes. The person he rebelled for. The person he fell for. Castiel could understand why the color followed him, why it radiated off of him so strongly that a psychic could see.

"Do you know what green means?" he questions quietly, fearing he will give away his feelings with each word.

"I suppose that’s for you to find out." the old man said, giving him a pat on the back. “Lets begin.”


End file.
